Resident Evil: Life of a Smuggler
by SkysNeverTheLimit
Summary: Follow the life of Vincent Redfield, Chris and Claire Redfield's younger brother, as he goes through life with his family and friends. Having been 'dumped' off by his brother at the age of 8, Vin runs away from his new home at 15 meeting new friends and finding a new family. Follow the younger Redfield in his adventures and love life while trying to protect to those he holds close!


**Resident Evil: The Life of a Smuggles**

 _Chapter One: Don't Stop Me Now_

 _ **1998**_

 _An 8-year-old boy sat in the back of a black car with a backpack. As he looked out the window he watched the landscape pass by in a blur. He looked to the front when the man in the driver's seat began talking to him._

" _He's dad's brother... You'll like it with them, I promise you Vincent…" the man said looking back at him through the rearview mirror. The said man was the red headed boy's older brother, Chris. "And when things get settled on my end, I'll come back and get you okay?" he asked, hoping to get a response from his younger brother. Vincent simply looked up at him opening his mouth to say something but looked down slightly saddened. Chris let out a seemingly desperate sigh as he looked back at the road. Both brothers somewhere in them knew this would be the last time they would be spending anytime with one another for a VERY long time, and both wished it didn't have to be like this…_

 **Present Day**

Vincent sat in his office at his main Smugglers facility, spinning around boredly in his black rolling chair. He should be working on some files he had gotten from his right-hand Ricky, but wasn't. He was wondering about his elder sister at the moment, but he wasn't going to risk calling her from his cell or landline, not wanting any **unexpected** visitors. He looked at the clock on the wall humming along with the radio that was playing an old song he and his sister use to sing along to when they, he was younger. Standing from his chair, nodding his head along to the music, he made his way across his office over to a file cabinet. He pulled out a hand gun from the top cabinet.

"I'm burning through the sky! Yeah! Two hundred degrees! That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm trav'ling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!" The redhead sang along, dancing slightly in his empty office. He slipped the gun into the holster on his hip as he walked, err, danced his way back to the desk.

"Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Hey, hey, hey!" Vincent sang bouncing his weight from one leg to the other as he sorted through a few files, letters, and other papers his head bobbing to the music quickly. The redhead clicked his tongue slightly as he took some files over to the cabinet, putting them in alphabetical. He scratched right under his right eye, where he had a noticeable scar that went through his eyebrow over his eye and slightly onto his cheek bone, he had gotten it as simple scar when he was 8-years-old but it was added onto when he was 17-years-old to be more seeable after a 'accident' with an old 'friend'.

"Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)! Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Have a good time, good time!" as he sang more in tune with the song, he didn't seem to notice the door to his office open. The new arrival was a tall, good looking, 32-year-old man that Vincent knew all too well. The brunette man just smirked as he watched his younger 'brother' and crossed his arms leaning on the door jam.

"Don't stop me! Don't stop me! Ooh ooh! Alright!" Vincent sang as he spun on his heels quickly, as his deep dark blue eyes fell on the doorway his heart skipped a beat and his face pale seeing the new comer. He gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat and laughed nervously turning the radio off quickly.

"Didn't know you could dance so, heh, well Vinny, and Queen? Really?" The new comer smirked pushing off the frame and walking over to Vincent. The redhead rolled his eyes at the question, and crossed his arms as the nervousness left and the color returned to his face.

"Very funny, Nate, you know I love classic rock, now what the hell are you doing in my office?' Vincent asked as he resisted the urge to smirk at his older brother. Nate grinned down at the somewhat shorter male rubbing the back of his neck. Vincent raised a brow noticing the action; he let a sigh slip knowing he'd have to help the other man out again, not that he was complaining or anything.

"Well… How should I put this Vin…-"Nate started to explain, but Vincent soon cut him off. Something that was more of a tradition with the two men, it also got Vincent in trouble a lot when the redhead was younger. Said man crossed the room, walking up towards his brother and smirked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nate, we met when I was 15. You and Sully took me in, got me out of that shit show I called job. Made a hell of a lot of enemies because of **your** half-assed plans, most of the time I end up getting shot and shot at." Vincent stated letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. Nate let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew getting Vincent to come would have been a long shot with Charlie in his life now.

"Yeah, I know! And I'm sorry for getting us thrown in that South American jail too! But, Vinny, I need you on this!" Nate pleaded with the younger man. Vincent had been in more than scrap and gotten out without a scratch on quite a few of them, that and Vin was Nate's best friend and one of his most trusted allies. Vincent laughed and smirked wildly at the brunette man as he walked out of the office, down the stairs, and to the garage where his orange 1990 Jeep Sahara awaited the two brothers.

"Like I said before, Nate, I've been running with you since I was 15. _Don't stop me now_!"


End file.
